Groupies
by HalfwayThere1
Summary: When Dak Zevon the alltime superstar moved to the Palm Woods, Phillip would have never guessed that something like this could happen.  Slash, Dak/OC


(A/N Lol... kann anybody tell me how to add Dak Zevon as a character? xD)

Oh. My. God.

This is my first fanfic that contains slash O.O And I didn't feel that naughty when I wrote it hahaaaa xD I was quite upset when I was searching for a story with Dak Zevon... because there were NONE! So I've decided to write one by myself :3 I got the idea in school today, when I was talking to... Nah ;) That's of none importance to you xD

Sooo, I hope you like it :3

Ohohoh! And I've created a new OC :] Yay xD But I didn't describe his appearing, because you should just think of you being him while reading ;)

Btw... Dak Zevon is hooot... Though Carlos is even hotter, so he got a guest appearance!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Big Time Rush or any characters and places mentioned of the show. I just own my idea and my original character.

* * *

Some weeks ago, superstar Dak Zevon moved into the Palm Woods and I was extremely excited, because secretely I had a little crush on him.

I met him at the Pool sometimes but I wasn't able to talk to him, because there were always a huge crowd of fangirls after him. Sadly, I wasn't the only one who fell in love with him, with his green eyes, his smile, his cocky grin, his sexy body, his way of moving, his voice, his everything.

One evening, I wasn't able to go to sleep, so I decided to take a walk through the Palm Woods Park, enjoying the fresh air in the now empty area. After some minutes, I said down on a bench next to the little pond, which was added to the park not long ago. Suddenly someone sat next to me, but I refused to look at them, because I wasn't in the mood to have a conversation.

"I love the tranquility here.", the person said and I was just about to tell them to not destroy their beloved tranquility by talking then, but then I recognised their voice.

"Sorry, forgot about introducing myself.", they said." My name's Dak, but I think you already know me."

My heart skipped a beat when I looked into his face.

"What's your name, Mr. Silence?", he asked smiling his gorgeous smile and I giggled. Gosh, I was behaving like some teenage fangirl groupie. I cleared my throat and answered him. "I'm Phillip. But you can call me Phil."

"THERE'S DAK ZEVON!", a voice behind us shouted and when I turned around the fangirl crowd came running in our direction.

"Well, good bye tranquility...", Dak sighed. "Wanna come with me?"

"Guess, I'd rather run with you than being overrun by insane teenagers."

So we quickly stood up and headed towards the Palm Woods, into the lobby.

"Carlos, stop those girls, please!", he shouted towards a small guy with black hair with a hockey helmet, which he tapped two times and nodded. "Thanks, I owe you one!"

We than passed the elevators and entered the stairway. "If we used the elevators they'd get us."

"Well, which floor do you live at?", I asked him panting while climbing the stairs.

"Fifth.", he answered simply and I moaned. "Sorry, 'bout that."

When we finally arrived at his apartment and entered it, I collapsed. "Why aren't you any tired after running like that?", I asked him when I had caught my breath again.

"You're getting used to that. At least after a while..."

He helped me up again and looked into my eyes, but accidently I sighed at his wonderful face blushing into a deep red. He only giggled. "Do you want something to drink? Orange juice?" I nodded and he went off to the kitchen.

When he was out of sight I hit my head with my hand. "How can someone be so obviously stupid?", I thought and waited for him.

He came back with two glasses of the orange liquid and I gratefully drank it, just as he did. After having put the glass on a table he went into his bedrom signalizing me to follow him, I did, although I was quite puzzled.

"Well, I noticed you were constantly looking at me when I was down at the pool." Darn. I thought no one would notice since there was always this huge crowd.

"In fact, that's no problem to me, because I was looking at you, too.", he said and smiled a cocky grin. "You see, I quite like you."

He totally caught me off guard, I never thought something like this would happen. "B-But I-I... Well, I thought you were... kind of... hetero?" I felt my pulse rasing.

"Maybe you thought wrong.", he said and walked closer to me, pushing me towards the bed. I looked into his deep green eyes when he moved forward. I hesitated a second but then closed the distance between us, letting our lips brush lightly together. Then he pushed me back on the bed so he was lying on top of me kissing me deeply. His lips tasted like the juice he just drank and I unconsciously licked his lips making him open his mouth. As our tounges touched a shiver ran down my body and I started to moan making him giggling. "Stop laughing and kiss me, boy.", I said against his mouth and I felt his smile against mine. "Your wish is my command, Mr. Silence.", Dak answered and attached his lips to mine again. He explored every corner of my mouth as I did the same in his while wrapping my arms around him. In the new position I felt his crotch being pressed against mine making me moan again. Then he parted and supported him on his one arm, brushing my face with his free hand, and I took it in mine and kissed his fingertips.

"I love you, Dak."

He gave me a small peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like years until I felt my pants getting tighter. I made him sit straight and then took the hem of his shirt signalizing him to raise his arms for me to pull it over his head. Having thrown the shirt into a random corner of the room I started petting his chest admiring his defined abs.

"You're gorgeous.", I said stroking his short brown hair. He then turned us around in order to change positions so that I was sitting on top of him. Dak now lifted my shirt over my head and threw it away, too. I looked at his abs that were rippling when he leaned up to give me a kiss. "You're gorgeous, too."

His green eyes gave me a sincere look and I felt as if nothing was missing, I felt complete. I then started to kiss a trail down his body, starting with his neck, down his chest and abdomen and stopped at his happy trail. Very slowly, I started to undo the button of his jeans and his zipper just to hear Dak moan lowly. I pulled his pants down and licked his inner thigh back upwards until I reached his crotch, mouthing it through his boxers. I felt his body tense in pleasure but then stopped mouthing and looked into his face and he nodded, so I removed his tight boxers, too. I was a bit nervous since I had never had sex before but he pulled me up to kiss me. "Phil, if you don't want to, we don't have to.", he told me, but I shook my head and said "But I want it... I want you." So I just crawled back down just to wrap my hand around his member and took the tip into my mouth. He tasted salty, but bitter and sweet at the same moment, and I started to bob my head up and down his cock. With never having given a blowjob before, I wasn't able to get the entire length into my mouth so I started stroking the rest with my right hand while my left one moved up his body to touch his chest. Dak slightly bucked his hips and I noticed he quite liked the pleasure I was giving him and I moaned into his length making him shiver and moan.

Slowly I recognized that I was now able to get more and more of his manhood into my mouth and made use of that. But then I parted from him, stroking his cock and kissing his balls.

"I-I'm close to... ungh..", he said and I quickly wrapped my lips back around his lentgh to suck harder onto it. Suddenly his cock twitched and he released into my mouth in several shots and I tried to swallow it all, but some escaped my mouth. His cum tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before, almost sweet.

"You taste great."

"Let me try it, too.", he said and pulled me up to lick the rest of his cum off my face. Then he kissed me and the flavour of his mouth mixed with the new sweet one creating a pleasure which made my body tremble.

"I-I w-want you to...", I started to say but I was too much aroused to continue.

"You want me to do what?", he asked and kissed me again to calm me down.

"I want you... inside of me." I kissed him back and ground my still clothed crotch into his naked one. So he turned us around again so that he was back on top of me to open my pants and pulled them down. He cupped my length through my boxers and a loud moan escaped my mouth, making me buck my hips into his palm.

"You're really desperate, aren't you?", he teased me, but pulled my boxers down. After that he went into the bathroom to get some lubricant and then pulled my leg up. He poured some of it onto his index and middle finger and I felt something cold at my entrance.

"Try not to tense.", he told me and slowly pushed one finger in. I again moaned loudly and parted my legs wider to give him more access. Dak slowly moved his finger in and out until he felt my muscles loosen a bit and pushed in another finger making my hole clench. He stroke me thighs to calm me down and started to move again, a little later he scissored his fingers to stretch the muscles more. Then he pulled out and poured some lube onto his cock.

"Are you ready?", Dak asked me and I nodded, both nervous and anticipating at the same time. My whole body shivered when I felt the tip of his cock touch my virgin hole then entering it slowly making me moan in pain and pleasure. When he was fully inside of me he gave me some time to get accustomed to the new experience of having something that big inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and nodded, signalazing him to start moving now that the pain was gone and only pleasure remained. This feeling was undescribable but due to my load ecstatic moans everybody could know how much I enjoyed the feeling. I slung my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me to kiss him vigorously while Dak was thrusting hard and deep inside of me. Suddenly he hit something in me that made me writhe in pleasure, scratching his back. I moaned loudly and he moaned along with me. I felt my orgasm come closer and I knew he was close, too, because his thruts were getting more and more spastic. With him hitting my prostate dead on and his deep sexy moans, I finally climaxed feeling my muscles clenching around his cook and mine twitching finally releasing huge loads of cum on my abdomen. I moaned again when he thrust one last time into me to hit his own climax filling me with his white seed. Then he collapsed onto me and the both of us were panting heavily.

After having caught our breaths he pulled his softening cock out of me and lied next to me allowing me to pull my arms around his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you.", I said remembering the scratches.

"You don't have to be sorry, it was amazing." He kissed my forehead and stroked my heated cheek. "I love you, Phil."

"I love you, too, Dak."

* * *

Please Review and Rate :3


End file.
